


Jeff and Frankie

by Sheetmusicjunkie



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alpha Frankie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jeff, Other, omegas have periods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheetmusicjunkie/pseuds/Sheetmusicjunkie
Summary: Due to stress over midterms, Jeff skips right over his heat and goes into his period early. Frankie, feeling oddly protective, wants to help.
Relationships: Frankie Dart/Jeff Winger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing about A/B/O dynamics that always bothers me; no one talks about menstrual cycles. Omega's/Beta's should have menstrual cycles. In this A/B/O universe heats are WAY less intense and periods exist, alphas do not have them. I'm coming at this from the perspective of a trans man who has periods, so this is mostly based on my personal experiences with periods. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think! This fandom needs way more healthy A/B/O and Jeff/Frankie.
> 
> edit - this is multi chapter.

This was going to be a devastating week and Jeff hated it already. Midterms had stressed him out the week before and Jeff had been so busy prepping, writing, proctoring, and grading tests that he didn’t notice what was happening before it was too late. He had been moody and grouchy during midterms; he hadn’t been able to sleep so he was lethargic and unfocused during the day. Again, Jeff had blamed all of this on trying to get through midterms. It wasn’t until he woke up in a sweat that Monday morning that he realized his cycle was starting early. 

It was annoying more than anything else, it wasn’t the first time stress had made his cycle early or late, shit happens. However, while Jeff was self-aware enough to realize nothing was wrong with starting early, he was also stubborn enough that he wasn’t going to take the day off. Despite what his body was telling him, Jeff got dressed and went to work that morning with an empty ache in his stomach and a pad in his underwear. 

Jeff thought he was doing pretty well, that he had bested biology. He had drank more water than usual, eaten a banana, avoided his morning coffee and took painkillers preemptively. This feeling, and Jeff’s plan to act like nothing was wrong, was shattered by the time the hour and fifteen minute class was over. He could feel the beginnings of cramps in his lower back radiating down his hamstrings. He could feel a pain like a draw string was being pulled from deep in his gut, causing a tightening in his stomach. Jeff knew he was sweating through his button up. The back of his pants was damp and so was the pad. Jeff felt like he was going to cry – he blamed hormones. 

Jeff leaned against his desk, taking a deep breaths as the last of his students filed out. This wasn’t going to work, he could barely stand let alone lecture. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and quell the anger and panic he was feeling that would make him cry in public. It was so fucking frustrating feeling like his life could be taken over every four months by a cycle he didn’t even want. A week out of every four months he was forced to stop everything to deal with this. What little fun Jeff could take from his cycle, the heat that came before it in the form of elevated sex drive, shiny hair and a fantastic smell all designed to attract mates, had been robbed from him – another side affect of stress. 

Jeff sighed and pushed himself off of his desk, he trudged heavily down the hall to Frankie’s office, he would request the week off and then go home and take the longest nap of his life after bawling his eyes out on the drive home. He wasn’t looking forward to the week ahead, paid vacation or no (it was required to pay employees during cycle vacations.) Jeff was going to end up cooped up in his apartment alone with only cramps and insomnia to keep him company. 

The door to Frankie’s office was open and Jeff knocked on the door frame to announce himself. Frankie looked up from her laptop at the noise, her greeting smile morphing into a frown when she caught sight of Jeff. 

“Hey, you alright?” She asked, lowering the screen of her laptop to get a better look at him. Jeff leaned against the doorway, feeling drained from his walk down the hall. 

“Yeah I’m okay, can I talk to you for a sec?”

Frankie nodded, gesturing to the extra chair in front of her desk. Jeff stepped into the office, closing the door behind him before taking a seat. He tried to cross his legs before quickly deciding that it was a bad idea and aborting the movement. Something on his face, aside from the sweat and his general pallor must have shown discomfort because Frankie fully shut her laptop to give Jeff her full attention. 

“What’s going on Jeff?” Frankie was clearly concerned. 

“It’s nothing major, I just need too…” Jeff looked to the side and cleared his throat, this was the worst part, requesting the time off and letting his coworker know he was bleeding from his ass in the process. How fucking humiliating. Frankie would never judge him, Jeff knew that, but he hated the whole premise of needing to tell his work about the inner workings of his reproductive organs before he could go take care of himself. “I need to take my cycle week early.”

Frankie blinked, her eyebrows raising a fraction, but otherwise her face was unreadable. A beat passed before Frankie opened her laptop. “Of course, I’ll put in the request.” She was professional and unperturbed, like Jeff knew she would be. For some reason the blank professionalism of it made everything feel worse. Typing noises from Frankie filed the momentary silence before she looked up at him. “Do you need anything else? Are you taking the rest of the day off as well?” 

“Uh, no. That was it. I’m definitely taking the rest of the day off.” 

Frankie nodded, turning back to her laptop. “Alright.” 

And just like that the conversation seemed to be over. Frankie was reabsorbed in the laptop, typing rapidly. Jeff waited for a moment before hoisting himself out of the guest chair, taking this as his invitation to leave. He was reaching for the door when Frankie stopped typing and said his name. 

“Jeff?”

“Yeah?” He turned to look at Frankie.

“Do you-“ Frankie fidgeted in her chair. “Would it be alright if I came by after work to see how you’re doing?” 

Jeff raised his eyebrows, surprised at the question. It wasn’t unwelcome, Jeff wasn’t looking forward to being by himself tonight anyway. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Frankie smiled. “Okay, I’ll see you then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter. I know it's not popular BUT I DON'T CARE. 
> 
> A little headcanon info - the pain and side effects of cycles are eased by another person, particularly an alpha, giving the person skin to skin contact. Chemical responses and whatnot.

Frankie didn’t know why she had asked if she could visit Jeff after work. Her and Jeff were coworkers and even friends, but not the kind of friends that checked on each other when they were sick or starting a cycle. She saw Jeff sitting in front of her earlier, and the way he winced when he tried to cross his legs made the alpha inside her draw to attention. She hadn’t even known Jeff was an omega, or maybe a beta, it was impolite to ask, and before she knew it she was asking to come over to check on him. 

She usually wasn’t a person who identified too strongly with her alignment, it was outdated and unprofessional to run around letting her hormones get the better of her like so many male-identifying alphas. But sometimes, she wanted to make sure someone was okay, if she knew them and they happened to be sick or hurting. And Jeff was a person who had the worlds worst track record of taking care of himself. So she just wanted to check on him as a friend, that’s what she kept saying to herself on the drive over to his apartment. 

Frankie was cursing herself for not bringing food or something with her when she knocked on Jeff’s door, but that thought quickly flew out the window when Jeff answered the door. He was wearing a comically large hoodie and sweatpants. It was an outfit Jeff Winger would usually never be caught dead in, but to Frankie at least, it was adorable. The sweatshirt somehow dwarfed Jeff, which was hard to do for an over six foot grown man. His hair was ruffled and damp, he had just gotten out of the shower. 

“Hi.” Jeff said, opening the door further to let Frankie in. 

“Hi.” Frankie said, taking in her surroundings. She had been to Jeff’s apartment before, but things were usually spotless when he was expecting company. This time was a little different. There was a mass of fluffy blankets on the couch, with the remains of Jeff’s dinner on the coffee table. There was a movie playing quietly on the TV, lit up in 1960’s technicolor. “Is that Breakfast at Tiffanies?” She asks while taking off her coat. Jeff smiles sheepishly as he leads them over to the couch. 

“Yeah. It’s a good movie aside from the horrible yellow-face.” Jeff gingerly lowers himself down on the couch, shuffling himself into the pile of blankets. “I’m not really company ready at the moment, so I apologize for all of this.” He waves a hand at himself and the apartment in general. 

Frankie shakes her head, smiling despite herself. The blanket nest wasn’t something she expected from Jeff, but it was also cute. “No no don’t worry about that, I just wanted to come by and see if you’re okay or if I could help in some way.” She motions at Jeff “you looked so distressed earlier.”

Jeff shuffles further into his blanket nest in response, letting out a sigh. “It is distressing, the cramps are… horrible.” Jeff grimaces when he says this. “It’s really sweet of you to come by like this, but unless you have a cure for cramps and insomnia there’s not much you can do.” The circles under Jeff’s eyes become more noticeable to Frankie as he says this, and she wonder’s how long it’s been since he’s had a good nights sleep.

Frankie shifts back into the couch, brushing non-existent lint off of her pants. “There’s not anything I can do to help?” 

Jeff raises his eyebrow at her. Frankie fidgets and Jeff seems to notice, his becomes face unreadable. “Did you have a specific idea Frankie?” 

Frankie felt like she had been caught redhanded. Though she hadn’t come here with anything specific, at least not consciously. “Well that’s- I know this is impolite and please tell me if this makes you uncomfortable.” She still can’t quite look at Jeff while she’s talking, and before she can stop herself, Frankie blurts out what had been running through the back of her mind since that morning. “But have you ever… spent time with an alpha during your cycle? I know that’s supposed to help.”

There’s a stretch of silence between them, and Frankie wants to get up and run out the door. Jeff stares, his eyebrows climbing into his hairline as he seems to slowly process what Frankie had just said. “Yeah, ive done that before, it was nice.” He side eyes Frankie. “Why?”

Frankie stands up, clearly flustered. “This was a terrible idea, I am so sorry, I’ll just-“ She turns to leave but before she can walk towards the door Jeff leans forward and grabs her hand.   
“Frankie, what we’re you trying to ask?” His voice firm but quiet and Frankie turns to look at him. Her brain full of white noise. 

“I wanted to help you with your cycle. And that’s… super forward of me and I shouldn’t have come here and-“ 

Jeff cuts her off. “You’re an alpha Frankie, aren’t you?” 

Frankie sighs, the tension leaving her shoulders as she sits back down on the couch, still holding Jeff’s hand. “Yes. You came into my office this morning and you looked like you were in so much pain and I didn’t know you were a beta, or an omega, not that any of that matters, but after that I just couldn’t stop thinking about you here, alone in your apartment.” She’s rambling. “I didn’t even think that it was a stupid alpha thing until I said it.” Her palms were sweating and there was a flush working its way up her neck. This was absolutely embarrassing. 

“You… wanted to take care of me?” Jeff asks, quietly. 

Frankie nods. “I-, yeah. I guess I did.” She’s still not looking at him. Jeff squeezes her hand, and Frankie is sure he’s never going to talk to her again after this. 

“Do you… still want to take care of me?” 

Frankie looks up at Jeff, who is wearing an expression so vulnerable it makes something in her chest clench. They look at each other for a moment before Frankie nods again. “Yeah.” She breathes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet fluffy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently alphas are just giant cats.

They end up in Jeff’s bedroom. Frankie is in the process of taking off her shoes and blazer while Jeff stands next to his massive king size bed, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. Frankie notices this and stops what she’s doing. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yes.” Jeff says, shaking himself out of whatever reverie he had slipped into. “I was just thinking about what we should do first.”

Frankie walks over to Jeff, taking his hand again, suddenly more aware of their height difference without her heels on. “What do you want me to do?”

Jeff takes a deep breath, steeling himself. “There’s this… thing. My body gets really weird during my cycle, and… this is my least favorite thing, and it’s also the most painful.” Frankie frowns but keeps listening. “It’s- well let me just show you.” He grabs Frankies hand and brings it to his stomach, which was still hidden by the sweater. He presses her hand against his lower stomach and Frankie feels a distinct swelling there. 

Frankie raises her eyebrows, surprised. “What is that?” She asks, bringing both of her hands to cup the swell of his stomach. Amazed by the feeling. Jeff sighs, turning his head away to scratch at the stubble on his jaw. He’s blushing. 

“I don’t really know, it’s a thing that happens during my cycle, my doctor says its normal. But it’s still… unnerving. And painful.” 

Frankie moves to pull her hands away, fearing that she’ll hurt him if it’s that painful. Jeff quickly brings her hands back. “No no, its okay. The pain isn't as bad when there's pressure on it.”

Frankie nods, gently cupping his stomach. “Skin to skin contact is supposed to help from what I’ve heard.” She murmurs. Jeff nods and lets out a shaky breath. 

“Yeah, that’s what I was hoping you could do. Would you.. rub it?” Jeff flushes as he asks. “God that sounds so stupid.”

“Rub your stomach you mean?” Frankie clarifies, Jeff nods. “Okay, lets lay down then, that would probably be more comfortable right?” Again Jeff nods. They climb onto the bed together and after some shuffling around end up spooned together, Jeff’s back against Frankie’s chest. It’s a little odd, again, Jeff and Frankie had never been the cuddling type of friends before. But Frankie can’t help the rising satisfaction in her chest when Jeff rests his head against her bicep. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

“Yes, please do.” Jeff says, a little sarcastically, but she can see a flush creeping up the side of his neck. 

Frankie wraps an arm around Jeff’s waist, moving her hand under the hem of his sweatshirt to gently cup the swell of his stomach. His skin is warm and a little tighter than it probably usually is. She starts to gently message Jeff’s stomach, instinctually burying her nose into the soft skin at the crook of his neck. Jeff makes a quiet, surprised noise, tilting his head to give her better access. Jeff smells amazing, like a mix of expensive shampoo and lotion, his laundry detergent, with a little bit of sweat underneath. 

“That feels… really good.” Jeff sighs. Frankie feels Jeff’s body go loose. Frankie sweeps her hand further up under the sweatshirt, feeling a quiet satisfaction under her skin as she messages the tight spots on Jeff’s stomach. Jeff’s whole body is radiating warmth and Frankie presses closer a low rumble coming from somewhere deep in her chest that startles her a little. Jeff lazily cracks one eye open, still half asleep from the stomach message. “Are you… purring?”

It’s Frankies turn to blush, she pulls her head away from Jeff’s neck, the movement of her hand stilling and the rumbling subsiding. “I… that’s never happened before.” Jeff rolls from his side onto his back to get a better look at her. 

“Is that normal?”

Frankie, props herself up on her elbow and shrugs one shoulder. “I’ve heard it happens to other alphas but uh, I’ve never personally done that.” 

Jeff raises an eyebrow at her, crossing his hands over his chest. “Does it mean anything? Or is it just like when a cat purrs?” 

“It’s more or less the same thing.” Frankie says, nodding. “But it only happens with partners. To help them feel better.” Frankie can’t quite make eye contact with Jeff while she says this. 

A grin slowly spreads across Jeff’s face. “With partners huh? Well thank you for trying to make me feel better Frankie, you and your alpha.” 

Frankie huffs a surprised laugh. “You’re welcome.” 

Jeff gently grabs her by the hand, giving her that vulnerable expression again. “Really, I can’t tell you what this means to me. Normally I spend nights like this alone.” 

"Every cycle? Why didn't you ever ask for help?" 

Jeff shrugs as best he can while lying down. "It never seemed important enough. I didn't want to waste people's time over cycle stuff. Plus, it's embarrassing! Giving the people in my life a news flash that I'm hormonal and don't want to be alone." 

"I mean, that's the point of having people around that you trust and care about right? So you can get support when you need it?" Frankie frowns as she says this, genuinely confused.

"Well yeah, but-" Jeff splutters. "I just... don't want to bother anyone." 

Frankie tilts her head to the side, considering this. "Well, I can't exactly speak for anyone else, I don't think that would be wise." Jeff smiles at this. "But I can definitely say that you're not bothering me when you ask for help, if it's cycle stuff or anything else." 

Jeff squeezes her hand and gives her a watery smile. He doesn't say anything. 

Frankie pushes his hair back from his forehead, her heart melting. She presses their foreheads together, closing her eyes, and Jeff pushes up, angling his head to kiss her instead. The kiss is soft and sweet, their mouths pressing together for few seconds before they pull away. Jeff and Frankie spend a minute looking at each other before Jeff breaks the silence. 

“Will you stay over?” 

“Definitely.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cramps and snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it took me so long to write this chapter! Honestly the last two weeks have been crap. Enjoy :)

Jeff comes up slowly from sleep, something is tight and uncomfortable and not quite right. He squirms and feels Frankie shift in her sleep next to him. He shifts, onto his side, then his back, then his stomach, drifting in and out, before sleepily realizing that he’s cramping. That’s why he keeps waking up. 

Jeff rolls onto his side again, cradling his slightly distended stomach, messaging the locked-up muscles. It fucking hurts. Pain climbs into his abdomen, licking down his lower back and hamstrings. He sleepily pushes himself to sitting, then standing. Feeling the gush of blood into his pad as he stands up. 

“Fuck all of this.” Jeff murmurs, trying not to wake Frankie. He shuffles into the bathroom attached to his room and quickly turns on the shower, chugging a room temperature glass of water that had been sitting in his bathroom beforehand. Jeff makes a face, thinking of what might have been in that water, before stripping and climbing into the shower. The stream of hot water hits his abdomen and the pain subsides as quickly as it came on. Jeff closes his eyes and braces a hand against the shower wall, steadying himself. 

After a few minutes of trying not to drift off while standing, Jeff decides the safest course of action is to sit down. He adjusts the water temperature and the shower head, before slowly, carefully, crouching down to sit at the bottom of the shower. He sighs and leans his back against the freezing tile of the shower at the far end of the tub. 

Jeff isn’t sure how much time passes after that, he’s drifting in and out of sleep, both his hands cupping his stomach as the pain climbs and subsides in waves. He wishes this wasn’t how he spent most of his nights during his cycle week, but this was reality. 

“Jeff?” 

Frankie’s voice rouses him from his half doze. “Uh, yeah?” Jeff had almost forgotten Frankie was in his apartment at all, as focused as he was on not cramping. 

“You okay in there?” 

Her voice comes closer and Jeff hears the bathroom door creak open. The shower curtain moves aside a little and there is Frankie’s face peering down at him with a sleepy squint. “Hi.” Jeff says, lamely. 

“Hi.” Frankie responds. “What are you doing down there?” Frankie opens the shower curtain a little more, crouching down so they’re at eye level. 

Jeff waves a hand. “I was cramping, and the hot water helps, but I was also very tired. So, here I am.” 

Frankie purses her lips in that way she does when she disapproves of something. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I could have helped and then you wouldn’t be sitting here looking like a prune.” She lifts one of Jeffs hands while she says this, examining his wrinkled fingertips. Jeff laughs weakly at this, causing Frankie to break into a smile as well. 

“Honestly I’m so used to doing this alone I never even thought about waking you up.” Jeff says, surprised at the idea. It had never occurred to him. 

Frankie sighs and smooths a hand over Jeff’s forehead, pushing his damp hair out of his eyes. “Fair enough.” Frankie says. “But is there any way I can help you now?” 

A few things immediately come to mind but Jeff is immediately embarrassed about asking for help. “Uh, I mean… you won’t mind? Or think it’s stupid?” 

Frankie smiles. “If it’s stupid I’m going to tell you it’s stupid, but no, I won’t mind.” 

Jeff laughs at that. “Okay, could you grab a snack from the kitchen? And a Gatorade and the pain medicine in the cabinet above the stove?” 

“A snack?” Frankie seems baffled. “Don’t you want to get out of the shower first?”

Jeff gives her a look. “This is my cycle, these are my proven methods, do you want to help or not?” 

Frankie raises her hands in mock surrender. “Okay, Okay. You’re the boss.” Frankie pushes herself up to standing with a grunt and walks out of the bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later Jeff is sitting on the floor of the shower still, with the hot water on (he has a great hot water heater). He’s stuck his head out of the shower to eat his snack. Frankie watches from her place on the toilette lid with clear amusement. “Do you always do this?” She asks. 

Jeff nods, swallowing a mouthful of sandwich. “When I plan ahead, most of the time though the snack has to come after the shower.” Jeff takes another bite, speaking even though his mouth is full. “Cramps make me so fucking hungry, it’s insane.”

Frankie can’t help but laugh. They sit in the humid silence of the bathroom for a moment while Jeff finishes his sandwich. Frankie reaches over and turns the water off as Jeff shoves the last corner of the sandwich into his mouth. “You ready to get out?” She asks, unfolding one of Jeff’s especially fluffy towels. Jeff nods and holds out his hand, Frankie pulls him to his feet and wraps the towel around Jeff’s waist, using another to dry off his hair. She settles the second towel over his shoulders and runs her hands up and down Jeff’s arms. Jeff sighs and bends forward to drop his head onto her shoulder, his still damp hair making Frankie’s shirt damp.

Frankie laughs again and brings a hand to the back of Jeff’s head, kissing his temple briefly. It was still so odd, this kind of intimate contact between them, but aside from being new to touching each other, neither one of them seemed uncomfortable with this. 

When Jeff doesn’t pull away from her shoulder Frankie makes an executive decision and removes him herself, steering him back out of the bathroom and towards the bed. “You ready to get some more sleep?” She asks, only met by a sleepy grunt from Jeff. Poor guy. Frankie settles them back into bed, pulling the covers over them as Jeff slips his arms around her waist and pulls her close, resting his head on her shoulder again. Frankie wraps her arms around his shoulders, running her hands over the warm skin on his back. Jeff sighs into his sleep and snuggles closer.   
They drift off like this.


End file.
